1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure of a vehicle that is equipped with a sliding door.
2. Background Information
Various constructions of vehicles with sliding doors are known. In general, the sliding door has a slider or roller that slides along an upper guide rail installed on the roof side frame and a lower guide rail mounted on the side sill. A center pillar is usually located at the forward end of the sliding door. This center pillar connects the roof side frame to the side sill of the vehicle body structure.
The side of the vehicle body structure is constructed in a manner to minimize excessive deformation in order to protect the occupants in the event of a side collision. In other words, the side of the vehicle body structure is constructed with sufficient rigidity so that the occupants are protected. For example, a vehicle body structure having a sliding door is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0085593 in which the roof side frame is reinforced. The reinforcement member used in the vehicle body structure disclosed in this publication is disposed along the axis of the roof side frame.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.